


and all my days are yours

by Bugsquads



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pretty much everyone makes an appearance tbh, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsquads/pseuds/Bugsquads
Summary: A collection of trope mash up ficlet prompts from tumblr, mostly au.





	1. Darhkatom - bookshop au + green eyed epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally posted on tumblr, but someone asked for them to be collated here so HERE YA GO. They aren’t fics so much as descriptions of trope mash ups, but if anyone would like to see any of these turned into full length fics then by all means let me know :)
> 
> Prompts are always welcome on my tumblr @jakelovesamy

 

 **Bookshop** **au** **+** **green** **eyed** **epiphany**

Ray and Nate are the owners of a small bookstore, mostly selling second-hand fiction and history books. There’s a staff vacancy when Wally leaves to travel the world, and Nora just so happens to be passing by the storefront after escaping from her father's cult. She has no prior experience or references (or mailing address for that matter) and Nate is reluctant to hire her, but Ray wants to trust his gut on this one so they end up hiring her on the spot.

Nora finds it a little difficult to adjust to life outside of the cult, but after a few weeks she and Ray become closer, spending a lot of time alone at the bookstore whilst Nate visits Amaya, and often finding themselves watching movies or grabbing dinner at Ray’s after closing hours too.

Ray develops a crush on Nora pretty quickly but keeps his distance, knowing that she’s had a difficult past (although she doesn’t tell him the specifics) and that she just needs a friend right now - and he’s perfectly happy with that, he just wants Nora to be happy.

Nora is completely oblivious to Ray’s crush on her, just seeing him as a good friend until his ex-girlfriend Kendra visits the bookstore one day to see Ray and catch up. Nora tries to stay out of the way but can’t understand why her chest aches every time Kendra makes Ray laugh? Or why she can’t breathe when they hug goodbye?

Nora’s a little weird with Ray, who thinks he’s done something wrong, for a day or so until she figures it out (with help from other new friend, Zari, because I just very much need them to become friends). Nora wastes no more time, kissing him on sight the next morning.


	2. Darhkatom - holiday fic + bed sharing

**Holiday fic + bed sharing**

 

Nora hasn’t been travelling with the legends long when there’s a magical anachronism in a tiny mid-western town in December in the 1980s. At first they think it’s some kind of curse on the town because it just looks a lil too perfect, like there are snow capped roofs, people singing Christmas songs in the town square, a perfectly shaped town Christmas tree - you name a Christmas tradition and you can bet that this town does it.

Nora tries to hide it but she absolutely lights up at the town, and when Ray asks her about it she admits she hasn’t celebrated a Christmas since she was 12, and that at one point in her life it was her favourite time of year. She starts to tell him about her family Christmas traditions as they explore the town but they’re interrupted over comms as the anachronism has been found - one of Santa’s elves in the town grotto is an actual, wish granting, magical elf, who flees the scene before they can do anything about it.

The legends split up to search for the elf and Ray and Nora wind up on the edge of town at a tiny guest house, having followed some small footprints in the snow. They pose as a couple looking for somewhere to stay to gain access to the rooms but, once they’re finished searching there’s a surprise snow storm overhead and oh no! It’s too dangerous to go out in it! And there’s now only one room left at the guest house!

The room only has one bed, and Ray’s all prepared to sleep on the floor but it’s freezing cold so Nora insists on them sharing the bed, it’s ok, it’s plenty big enough for two. They stay up talking and telling each other about their respective favourite holidays as kids, Nora remembering the perfect hot chocolate her mom used to make and the way they used to watch It’s a Wonderful Life on Christmas Eve every year.

But! it’s so cold that they naturally gravitate together in their sleep and they wake up tangled together, her head on his chest, his arms around her tightly. Neither one of them talks about it or how right it felt, but hours later the snow has cleared enough for them to get back to the others and vanquish the elf.

Three days later, on actual present day Christmas, Nora’s expecting to spend the day alone, but wakes up to Ray knocking at her door with hot chocolate and It’s a Wonderful Life. They watch it together later on, both falling asleep together before the ending and waking up in each other’s arms again. Only this time, they’re ready to talk about it.


	3. Darhkatom - neighbor au + huddling for warmth

**Neighbor au + huddling for warmth**

 

Ray moves out of Star City about a year after Anna dies, he just really needs a change of scenery and a fresh start. He decides on Washington and finds a functional apartment online, it’s small and well within budget, and when he goes to visit it he just gets a feeling that he’s in the right place, so he takes it on the spot.

Enter Nora, who lives directly across the hall and keeps strange hours, and is usually found coming back from work wearing medieval clothing, instantly intriguing Ray. He bumps into her in the hallway or the elevators a few times on his way back from late night meetings and discovers that she works at the local ren fair. He also discovers that his heart will skip a beat, without fail, every time he makes her smile.

So flash forward a couple months to mid-January, and the city is being battered by one of the worst storms in the past decade. Ray’s prepared, having stocked up on food and water and making sure his emergency preparedness kit is fully stocked.

The power goes out across half the city and it's January and it’s hailing outside and ok, Nora isn’t exactly afraid of storms, she just doesn’t like them, and it’s not her fault she didn’t check her weather app and ended up getting stuck outside on the way back from closing at her winter job at a bar.

She makes it back eventually and winds up sitting alone in her cold apartment, unable to warm up, convinced the wind is going to break the windows at every second, and she starts to get a little panicky. She tells herself she’s only going to her neighbour’s apartment to check on the power situation there, just to make sure it’s not just her apartment with no power (despite being able to see the pitch black city out of her window). But even though their relationship currently consists of snatched pieces of conversation in the building’s communal spaces, Nora trusts Ray’s kind smile and terrible jokes.

Ray is horrified when he opens the door to find Nora freezing cold, hair still dripping, inviting her in immediately. She’s instantly comforted by the battery-powered lights he has dotted around the apartment, and he makes her some tea on his old camping stove, provides her with a stack of blankets.

Ray, having spent most of his youth as a Boy Scout, has thought of everything, and has even pre downloaded a bunch of movies to watch whilst waiting out the storm, so he puts Singin’ in the Rain onto his laptop, sitting on the couch next to Nora, who he can feel is still shaking with the cold. She’s drawn to his warmth, and an hour into the movie he has his arms around her for warmth purposes, of course, and neither of them has felt so at ease or at home for a very long time.

Nora falls asleep, and when she wakes up covered in even more blankets, the storm has mostly passed and the power is back on. Despite this, she stays at Ray’s apartment for the rest of the day after they finally have a proper conversation over pancakes and coffee.


	4. Darhkatom - dystopian au + secret relationship

**Dystopian au + secret relationship**

Ray and Nora are Dystopian Teens™️ living in a society in which magic is a thing, but has been strictly outlawed after a dark magic user, Damien Darhk, used his powers to try and overthrow the government and put non-magic users back in what he saw as their ‘rightful place’. He is killed in his attempt, but eight years later the world has been changed forever by his actions. Magic users now live on the fringes of society, ostracised by non-magic users, forbidden to use their powers and generally unable to find work, not qualifying for government aid, and being thrown in jail or worse, executed, at the slightest hint of a misdemeanour.

18-year-old Ray knows it’s wrong but feels pretty powerless to stop it. Anyone speaking up is seen as ‘colluding’ with magic users and is forcibly silenced. 

18-year-old Nora lives with her friends John and Charlie, other magic users, in a tumble down apartment block, just trying to survive each day as the magic user daughter of the infamous Damien Darhk. 

They meet when Nora’s being followed home by some boys from Ray’s high school, and she’s used to this, it’s a daily thing for her and they just want to yell things at her for a bit and they’ll go away, but Ray is horrified and can’t just sit back and watch this kind of thing happen any more, so he stands up to the boys and eventually they leave Nora alone. She’s grateful, sure, but now she’s worried someone will call the cops and have Ray arrested for siding with a magic user. Ray insists that it doesn’t matter, that he can’t stand to live in a world where everyone lets this kind of abuse happen on a daily basis. He walks Nora home to make sure she’s safe, and sees for the first time the way everyone looks at magic users with disgust. 

John and Charlie warn Nora against seeing Ray, not trusting that he isn’t some undercover fed, looking for any excuse to have the three of them executed, but Nora is intrigued by the only non-magic user to show her kindness in eight years, so they keep meeting, finding a secret spot in the woods in the park away from prying eyes. 

It’s only a matter of time before Ray kisses Nora, and she’s never been kissed before, and it’s dizzying and comforting and more magical than anything running through her veins, any Latin words in John’s spell book or forms Charlie can take. The problem? Relationships between magic and non-magic people are utterly, completely, strictly forbidden. Nora doesn’t want to risk anything happening to Ray, so she avoids him for weeks as tensions rise even further amongst magic and non-magic people.

She runs into him again after unwittingly joining some kind of rebellion, dragged along to a meeting by Charlie and John. The rebellion is led by one Sara Lance, who doesn’t seem to be afraid of anything and holds the meetings in her father’s basement. Ray is sitting in the corner studying a map of the city when Nora enters, and it's like everything else in the room melts away as their eyes meet. 

Nora’s still terrified of getting Ray killed, but after working with the rebellion for a while she understands that love is the key to changing this world, to magic and non-magic coexisting peacefully once again. They make up back at their spot in the park, hours before the rebellion takes to the streets to tear down the government and demand a return to peace.


	5. Darhkatom- space au + fairytale au

**Space au + fairytale au**

Ray leaves the planet Star - confusingly named - at the age of 25 and doesn’t really look back. He’s wanted to explore the universe for as long as he can remember, having been a member of the Space Scouts as a kid and studying as hard as he could at science in school so that one day he could be a real life Outer Space Explorer like all of the heroes he sees on TV. 

He finds himself a crew after a few years of solo exploration, comprised of a rag-tag group of ravagers who call themselves the Legends. There’s some petty theft involved but mostly they try to do good, even if approximately zero percent of their plans actually work out as intended. 

A couple years after joining up with the Legends, Ray starts to hear snippets of news from a far flung corner of space they’ve never visited before. There’s a princess trapped in a castle guarded by the most feared monster in the universe - her father. Ray’s heard of Damien Darhk before, horror stories from sole survivors of his attacks, and recounts (or myths) or what he’s capable of. Some say he killed an entire planet with the swipe of his hand. Others say it was just an unlucky planet with an unstable core.

Ray tries to brush the stories of the trapped princess off, but months pass and he starts to feel sick every time he thinks of her alone, trapped on a planet with no close neighbours, imprisoned by her own father. He’s eating lunch alone on a tiny mining planet one day when he overhears two of the workers talking about the story again, and before he can think up a reason not to he’s taking the jump ship from the Legends ship and searching for the Darhk’s planet. 

It takes weeks of searching but, eventually, he finds the planet, and much to his surprise the stories are all true. He fights his way in and locates the large castle on the east side of the small planet, battling his way to the top of the tallest tower, knocking down the door, and...and it's a trap. There’s a woman there, sure, and she’s beautiful, but she’s also magically binding his body with vines the second he steps inside the door, Damien Darhk appearing behind Ray seconds later.

Ray is taken to the dungeon of the castle, where the not-princess, Nora, he guesses from listening to her father talking to her, leaves him in a cell and explains in an exhausted voice, when he asks, that Ray is the fifth space traveller to fall for the whole princess story, and that his fate will be decided by her father in the coming days.

Nora is sent to the dungeons daily to bring sparse food and water to Ray and to interrogate him about where he comes from, and what he might have to offer them. There’s an internal struggle going on inside of her, one that’s been raging on for a while now, between doing what her father commands of her - what she’s known her whole life - and doing the right thing. Something about Ray breaks down the cracks in her resolve. He’s kind-hearted, asking about her welfare even as he’s probably days from his own death, and has an annoyingly positive outlook on life. He makes her feel like her own person instead of her father’s daughter. He makes her feel like she’s somewhere other than a crumbling castle filled with prisoners. Worst of all, he makes her laugh. 

Damien decides that Ray has nothing of value to offer him and sends Nora to kill him. For the first time in her life, she defies her father’s orders, stealing one of his ships and smuggling Ray onto it, fleeing the planet hand in hand.


	6. Zarlie - birthday fic + flirting under fire

**Birthday fic + flirting under fire**

Charlie has never celebrated a birthday before. Truthfully, she has no idea exactly how old she is, seeing no point in keeping track, as an immortal. Being stuck in Amaya’s body forces her to confront the fact that actually, in this form, her days are numbered, moving by at lightning speeds. She has no idea how humans cope, watching their lives slip by with every passing 24 hours. Still, she tries not to think about it too much, because she’s still convinced she can break out of this body and regain her immortality. Plus, the Legends are always doing something, always getting into eight different kinds of trouble, so that’s a distraction in of itself. 

Another distraction comes in the form of Zari, who Charlie spends most of her days around, feeling like something’s missing when they’re not together. Charlie finds Zari looking pensive in the kitchen one afternoon after a particularly quick mission, and it doesn’t take much digging for Zari to reveal that she’s thinking about the fact that it’s Amaya’s birthday tomorrow. It makes sense to Charlie that Zari misses her friend, but still, she swears she loses an hour off of her ridiculously short lifespan every time she realises that Zari would likely trade her in for the real Amaya in a heartbeat. Charlie mentions that she’s never had a birthday before, and Zari, who used to love birthdays more than anything as a child, casually suggests that Charlie celebrate hers on the date of Amaya’s because, after all, Charlie’s aging at the same rate as Amaya now anyway. 

Charlie’s sceptical, but then Ray hears about the idea and suddenly there are balloons and sugar free cakes being organised so she just kind of goes along with it. 

There’s an unexpected magical emergency very early the next morning, before anyone has time to even cut into the cakes, and the Legends are fighting a group of angry wood pixies in a 19th century forest before they know it. Zari’s being weirdly quiet, Charlie finally getting her to admit through gritted teeth it’s because she had wanted Charlie’s first real birthday to go perfectly. The Legends split off into groups to try and tackle more pixies as they spread across the forest, Charlie grabbing Zari’s hand and tugging her deeper into the trees before Zari can protest. Charlie, determined to show Zari that this can still be fun, bets Zari that she can capture more pixies than her, and before long it’s become a game. 

Things change when one of the larger pixies comes back with a sword from God knows where, taking Charlie by surprise by almost stabbing her in the back, stopped only by a sharp log knocking it out of the air courtesy of Zari. 

Charlie panics for a second, trying not to show it, but it’s a stark reminder of her current mortality. That, even though this body is only a little over a quarter of the way through its predicted lifespan, all of that could be taken from her in a second. Zari is at her side in seconds, checking to make sure she’s ok, concern clear in her eyes. 

They haven’t had a conversation about feelings, nothing at all about how they see each other, but Charlie knows at that moment in the forest that it’s a conversation she wants to have more than anything. The sparks she feels when Zari’s hands run over her skin, checking for wounds, tell her that she need to do something about this. And she’s never been in love before, but this seems like the perfect place to start. 

Pixies are starting to surround them again, so they gather up as many as they can and head back to the waverider. The rest of the day is uneventful but nice, filled with cake and gifts, but the thing that will make Charlie dub it the best birthday ever, even after she’s had tens of them, happens after she finds Zari in the library after it’s dark. 

Charlie asks, with raised eyebrows, permanent smirk in place, why Zari didn’t get her a gift. 

Zari, trying to pretend her heart isn’t pounding, hands aren’t sweating, takes three steps across the room and kisses her without hesitation. Charlie decides instantly that actually, having a birthday was a fantastic idea.


End file.
